A new love, A new life
by MoonlightWonderer
Summary: After eriks heart break can he learnt to love someone as unique as himself? And can he help her over come her differences?


A/N: I don't own POTO but I want to own my own phantom. I do own dawn. Just so you know I have nothing against red heads. If I as it would be hypocritical as I have bright red hair myself. But with dawn rather unusual eyes I thought it might make people weary and cruel to her. So read on.

"**Get out here you lazy Girl"**

**I ran from my room, as madam Monet voice eco's though the opera house, pulling my bandanna on as I run, my blond 'hair' flying behind me. **

"**Yes madam?" I stop panting in fount of her.**

"**You were meant to clean the stage hours ago. Now you only have 2 hours to do it in. You know the consequences if you don't have it done in time for the performance so I suggest you get onto it." she walked away leaving me to stare at her back in horror.**

**2 Hours! It usually takes that with 2 people. And I wasn't one of my jobs to begin with. I shook my head sadly as I made my way towards the stage. Madam had hated me since I joined the opera house. In didn't know why but I always got the worst jobs that no-one else would do.**

**I sighed as I reached the edge of the stage and got down onto my knees to start cleaning. I knew it was only a slim chance but I might as well try to get the stage done before the ballet rats came out to prepare for the show. **

**I was about half an hour though when someone called me from the edge of the stage.**

"**Dawn." I looked over, it was Gabriel, one of the dancer, beckoning me frantically to join her at the edge of the stage. "Come here"**

**I got wearily to my feet and headed to the edge of the stage were she pulled me into some shadows unaware of the eyes watching us, even when she checked to make sure no-one was near.**

"**Dawn. I got a date with one of the patrons tonight." she said excitedly. **

"**But you have a show tonight." I hated to burst her bubble even if I didn't like the girl. She smiled sweetly at me and I knew instantly she was up to something.**

"**I know. that's why you will make sure I am dancing tonight."**

**I looked at her, feeling my gut sink as I realised she was referring to the favour (more like con) I did for one of the other dancers last week.**

"**Do you realise just how much trouble we will both be in if we are found out" I asked her forcibly.**

**She smiled again.**

"**Of course. that's why you will make sure we don't unless you want everyone to know your little secret."**

**With that she grabbed my hair and pulled**

**Erik PoV**

**I watched as a young girl cleaned the stage. I had watched her do impossible tasks like this before and felt sorry for her. But it wasn't my concern. **

**I watched as she got called away and, despite my vow not to get to involved with the girl, went down to see what was so important that she had to be called from her task.**

**I listened to the conversation between the to girls (hidden behind a statue) and watched as the cleaning girl got paler and paler. When the dancer grabbed her hair I expected her to scream in pain. Instead her hair seemed to lift and I caught a brief glace of bright red before it vanished behind a mess of blond.**

"**Alright. I'll make sure you at the performance tonight. Get you costume and measurement to my room in 2 hours. And don't tell anyone."**

**I could tell she didn't mean about what the deal they just made but about some secret.**

"**Oh. It depends on your performance tonight doesn't it, dawn." with that's the dancer walked off smugly.**

**Dawn (I now knew her name) sighed deeply before returning to her task with renewed vigour, and I crept away , confused as to the conversation I had just heard.**

**I watched as all the patrons came though the door. I was about to leave when as figure leaving caught my attention. It was the dancer form earlier. I frowned, wasn't she meant to be on stage ready for the first act? I shook my head, knowing without my help the opera would be a mess. She was one of the lea dancers after all. **

**I crept into box five as the opera curtains opened, watching as the dancers**

**filled onto stage. I shook my head, waiting for madam giry to notice one of the dancers was missing when…she came onto stage and started to dance.**

**I leaned forwards slightly, I was sure I had seen her leave. I watched her dance, noting her dancing was better then normal. It continued all though the opera, and my confusion grew. I was so sure I had seen her leave, and I don't normally make mistakes like this.**

**The final curtain fallen, the opera filled with applause before slowly filing out. I watched the dancer behind the curtain and noticed one slowly slip away. I followed my confusion only growing when she entered the cleaner room. What was she up to know?**

**Looking from behind her mirror I watched as she vanished behind her changing screen. As she changed I noticed several wigs in a slightly opened cupboard. What the world was going on? **

**The girl came out in a tattered night dress. Standing in fount of the mirror I noticed her figure was slightly different. As she wiped away her make up, I slowly started to recognise the face looking at me. She pulled several hair pins from her "hair before pulling in off. Underneath was short bright red hair, like I had never seen before. Noticing a certain wig on the dresser I gasped.**

**It was dawn.**

**Dawn PoV**

**I sighed as I took in my appearance before me. Bright red hair and nearly black hair. I hated hiding who I was, but since I was young I was tormented for my difference appearance, even my own parents hated my appearance. So I ran away as soon as I turned 18, brought a dirty blond wig, and managed to get my self employed at the opera house. **

**It had been a little over a month ago someone found out, and then my problems started. I was talented in looking like anyone I like, and the dancers who found out used that and my ability to dance to their own advantage. I would take there place in performances or rehearsal while they went off with there male friends. If I refused they would tell everyone of my true appearance, so I did as they asked.**

**Running my hand though my soft red hair, and sighed deeply before making sure the door was locked, blowing out my candle and falling into my lumpy bed.**

**A/N: I like reviews. Advice is welcome but please if u don't have something useful or nice to say don't bother reviewing.**


End file.
